1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a riding rotary mower and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a riding rotary mower having a forwardly extending deck containing at least one cutting blade wherein the deck is selectively movable between an operating position and an angularly disposed inspection position.
2. Brief Description of Prior Art
Riding rotary mowers have heretofore been known which have a deck containing one, or more cutting blades and the deck is connected to the chassis of the mower so that the deck is adjustable to various cutting heights. In one such prior art riding rotary mower the deck is connected to an extension frame which extends outwardly from the chassis of the mower; and in another prior art riding rotary mower the deck is attached to the chassis so as to be disposed below the chassis.
Problems exist with such prior art riding rotary mowers in that many of such mowers lack the required maneuverability to cut grass and vegetation around trees, fences and other objects. In addition, many of the prior art riding rotary mowers require that the deck be disconnected from the chassis in order to clean the deck and to service or replace the cutting blades of the mower. Many of the prior art riding rotary mowers also require drive belts to operate the cutting blades and such drive belts are subject to breaking or stretching, which requires time consuming maintenance to replace such drive belts.
To prolong the life of the cutting blades and to prevent rust and corrosion of the deck due to moisture and fertilizer, as well as debris build-up around the cutting blades, one should periodically clean the deck, especially the portion of the deck defining a housing fork the cutting blades. Thus, it would be highly desirable to construct a riding rotary mower which eliminates the use of drive belts and wherein the deck could be disposed in a position which enhances inspection, maintenance and replacement of parts, without the necessity of disconnecting the deck from the chassis of the riding rotary mower, while at the same time providing a riding rotary mower having a desired degree of maneuverability in order to enhance the efficient use of the mower. It is to such an improved riding rotary mower that the present invention is directed.